countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Belter Triumvirate
The Revolutionary Triumvirate was an alliance of Asteroid Belt revolutionaries on Earth 2. Aims and Ideology The Revolutionary Triumvirate wanted to form an Independent Nation for the people of the Asteroid Belt. Their ultimate goal was an economic union to be based on the Ceres Economic Zone but with far more independence for it's member states. It truth they focused most of their efforts on the largest population center of the Belt, Ceres, and the surrounding regions. They eventually wanted to expand the revolution to the regions controlled by the Kronos Hegemony and the regions controlled by the Jovian republic. They did however make exceptions for regions which chose to keep ties to earth like Hypiegia 2 and 511 Davidia which were controlled by the UK and US respectively. One criticism of the Triumvirate by the Titanian Hegemony and Jovian People's Republic was that it was an American puppet group. While it is true that their was an informal alliance between the two and that they made deals exchanging military bases for warships and other key materials, their is little evidence of Triumvirate Corruption that was designed to cater to American interests, Notably they refused to submit to a particular trade deal with the Americans which would have guaranteed American access to strategic minerals. They agreed to an ideology of Classical Liberalism in which the Central Government would adopt minimal regulation whenever possible and would oppose state controlled monopolies. Formation The Revolutionary Triumvirate was formed out of the vision of Ex-Govenor Robert Nox and Admiral Hans Reichman. The two of them worked together to unite their respective factions. The Voidgate Confederacy provided a legitimate State with legal backing and political ideology. The Independent Asteroid Belt Armed Forces provided military power to protect the revolutionary alliance. The Errante provided funds and control of key mining and trade reasources. Allied Factions The Errante Consortium - Represented by Consortium President Camila Ahmad The Errante Consortium was an alliance of Belter trading companies organized into 50 clans. They spoke a creole language that was a mixture of Spanish, Arabic, and French. The biggest first language groups were as follows (In descending order): Spanish, Arabic, French, Bengali, German, Portugese, and English. Camila Ahmad was the daughter of a marriage alliance between the two Largest Errante clans the Comercio-Planetario Clan and the Mutahidun-Alkuykib-Altujjar Clan. Although the marriage failed to resolve the rivalry between the two clans, Camilla Ahmad rose to prominence as a prominent merchant captain and eventually was elected as president of the Consortium. The Voidgate Confederacy - Represented by Governor Robert Nox The Voidgate Confederacy was a loose alliance of settlements aligned with the City State of Voidgate. It managed to gain Autonomy from the European Union controlled Ceres Economic Zone Committee (CEZC) with the help of the United States. It was still forced to follow economic regulations. Robert Nox was a native Belter, the son of American engineers. He rose to prominence first as a chemical engineer on mining ships then as the elected Mayor of Deep Harbor, one of the City of Voidgate's eight boroughs. Nox became popular as was chosen by the Ceres Economic Zone Committee to be the Governor of Voidgate. Nox surprised them by declaring that Voidgate should be allowed to have elections for governor, leading to the Voidgate Electoral Crisis in which CEZC Mercenaries clashed with the Voidgate division of the CEZC Citizen Infantry (which eventually lead to the abolition of the CitizenMilitaries and replacement with contractors). The Electoral Crisis was resolved when the United States intervened and put pressure on the EU to give Voidgate Autonomy while negotiating a deal between Voidgate and the CEZC. Nox won the first election but stepped down before the second. As tensions between Belters and the CEZC grew he ran again. The Independent Asteroid Belt Armed Forces - Represented by General Yasu Tanaka During the Second Pirate Fleet crisis, in which a state backed Armada took practically took control of trade across the Belt, the CEZC formed the Citizen Military, the first national military of Ceres and the Belt. The Citizen Navy and Citizen Infantry became key aspects of life and culture in the Belt as a symbol of Ceresian unity that was operated by Belters. However, after the Voidgate Electoral Crisis, the CEZC disbanded the Citizen Military and began replacing them with private contractors leaving many groups feeling disenfranchised. One such group was the 2nd Expeditionary fleet, a combined Navy led by Admiral Hans Reichmand, and mobile army led by General Vladimir Kim. General Yasu Tanaka was the commander of the fleet as a whole. General Tanaka managed to convince many of the soldiers in the Second Expeditionary Fleet to stick together. He managed to convince the CEZC to sell them obsolete warships cheaply which allowed them to operate as independent contractors for a few years, mostly working for independent settlements resisting CEZC encroachment. Eventually as tensions rose between the CEZC and independent Belters. During this time they began receiving covert support from the American CIA including ships and even a small naval base. The Second Expeditionary fleet made an alliance with the third Pirate Fleet and what was left of the Wandering Ghosts (a mercenary group associated with the Errante which had been decimated in recent years by conflict with CEZC mercenaries). The American CIA finalized the alliance when they secretly gave the allied three a naval base with a shipworks to build more warships.The three groups were united into the Independent Asteroid Belt Armed Forces (IAB-AF). Historians now largely agree that Hans Reichman was secretly the one who negotiated the formation of the IAB-AF.